Homeless
by iPhoenix
Summary: A successful doctor and a homeless guy. It wouldn't work in the real world...


**Just a oneshot kinda thing. Wrote this in a grand total of (gasp) thirty minutes.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own... nothing :(**

**xXx  
**

"Then _get _consent. I don't care who you ask, his dog, his imaginary friend, or his twenty times removed uncle, that surgery is the only way he lives."

A frazzled looking woman donned in the white coat of a doctor stormed down the street, cellphone in had. Her hair is a bright, shoulder-length cherry blossom pink, eerily complemented with a pair of jade, inquisitive eyes which at the moment were taught with worry. Her skin is flawless, only marred with the faintest stress lines from years of study and work.

"Tell Tsunade she can ram that insurance bill up her ass and that I'm getting the surgery done personally." With a huff, she slammed the phone shut and stuffed in back into her coat pocket. Cursing under her breath she turned on her heel and headed back towards a tall, white building with an enormous red cross adorning the side.

"Spare some change?"

She froze. A hooded figure sat beside the hospital, dressed in rags. He held up a jangling cup filled with coins of every size. "Change?" he asked again, his voice raspy.

Sakura rolled her eyes; she didn't have time for this. She rushed past him and threw herself through the hospital's front doors, already yelling at the nearest nurse to tell her where her patient was.

**xXx**

"Again?!" Sakura aimed her car at a handicap parking space as she did everyday, screeching to halt not one centimeter before the lot's wall. "Naruto, I don't care if you have to knock him out with a freaking taser, keep him down!" She jumped out of her car and sprinted down the stairs and outside, dashing for the hospital. "Then double the dose!"

"Spare some change?"

She skidded to a stop, nearly tripping over herself. Caught off guard, she nearly thought to ram her foot into the culprit before she realized who he was.

Woops.

Feeling apologetic (although he probably didn't know why), she stuffed a hand into her pocket and pulled out the first bill she found.

A twenty. Eh.

She flung it into his cup and ran inside. "Naruto, what floor are you on?!"

**xXx**

"Thanks, but no thanks." She gave the cheeky blonde next to her a grin. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed early tonight. Been on call for the past three days."

"Spare some change?"

"Sure!" The blue-eyed blonde grinned at the tattered looking man and pulled a hundred dollar bill from his pocket. "That oughta last you a hundred days at McDonalds!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He needs to buy drinks too."

"Oh. Right. Doesn't the hospital have water fountains?"

Snorting, she pulled a hundred from her own wallet and tossed it on the man. "There. Hundred days at McDonalds."

"Sakura-chan, you're too nice sometimes."

"What?! You gave him a hundred first!"

"Yeah, but I make more."

"Are you kidding me?! How the hell do you make more?!"

"I work longer."

"I work harder!"

They walked down the street side by side towards the parking lot, arguing the whole way over who deserved the higher pay.

**xXx**

"Spare some—"

Sakura tossed a twenty into his cup and slipped past the automatic doors.

**xXx**

"Spare—"

"You should be living like a king by now," Sakura chuckled as he dropped a ten into his cup. "Why still beg?"

"Need at least two meals a day." She could swear the slightest grin crossed his obscured face. "And I'm spending a bit more because of you now. No more McDonalds dollar menu."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm only dropping something in one every two days then. You need some better habits."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. I'll get by."

She sniggered. "Not without me you wouldn't."

"No. I suppose not."

**xXx**

"He's only _ten_. You don't threaten a freaking ten-year old kid with a needle Naruto." She stepped down the sidewalk, head scrunched into a scarf to guard herself from the cold. Snow twinkled down in a steady stream from above, adding to the eight-inch mound on the sides of the street. "Why in the world would you do it in front of his parents? You _should_ get sued for that."

"Sp-spare some change?"

"Ah – hold on Naruto – I don't have my wallet with me today, sorry," she grinned apologetically. "Can you get by?"

"S-sure, I-I'll get by."

"Aren't you cold?!" Her eyes bugged out at the sight of his attire; a hooded sleeveless shirt and shorts. "What happened to that jacket you always had?!"

"Some g-guys stole it fr-from me."

"Jeez." She unwrapped her scarf and took off her coat. "I used to think guys on the streets looked out for each other." She got on a knee and carefully tied the scarf around his neck as he put on the jacket. "Better?"

"Jacket's a bit small."

"I'll take it back then."

"Not too small though," he added hastily. She barked out a laugh. He chuckled as well, letting out a low, raspy laugh. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Giving him a wave, she put her cell phone back to her ear. "Naruto, for the last time, threatening the kid is one thing, but you can't threaten his _mom_ next…"

**xXx**

"Tell me your name." Sakura leaned against the hospital's wall, smiling down at the shadowed figure.

"Why?"

"I've been giving you money for the past two months, the least you could do is give me a name."

He laughed. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke huh? That's a start. I'm Sakura. Now…" she snuck her hand down the wall. "All I need now is to see your fa—"

_Slap_. He smacked her hand down. She jumped back, clutching at her throbbing wound. "Ow!"

"Sorry. No one sees the face."

"It's fine," she grated out, still rubbing at her hand. "Could've used a warning though. Is your face like…" she hesitated. "I mean, is there something… y'know…"

"Just don't like people looking at me, that's all."

She nodded sagely. "I understand." She leaned back against the wall, settling into a more comfortable position. "You seem pretty educated for a homeless guy."

"Four years of college, four years of med school."

"Med school?" She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "What the hell is a med-student doing on the streets?"

He fell silent for a second. "It's getting cold. You should get going."

"Not till you answer my question."

"Go home Sakura. Maybe tomorrow."

"Fine," she huffed. "But you don't tell me tomorrow, and I wipe the floor with you!"

Laugh. "We'll see."

**xXx**

Sakura sprinted across the street, covering her head with a manila folder to dodge the rain. Not the best defense.

"God damnit," she swore under her breath. With a final sprint, she stormed through the hospital's automatic doors, water dripping off her like a waterfall. "Safe!" The receptionist at the front desk eyed her soggy attire, shook his head slowly, and turned back to his computer.

Something tweaked in her subconscious. Wasn't she forgetting something?

Eh. She shrugged her shoulders. If it was important, it'd come back to her.

"I can't believe it's still raining," she griped, staring outside with an apprehensive expression.

"Yeah," Naruto replied absentmindedly. "Listen, I'm on call tonight so we can't eat out. Sorry."

"What?" She pulled out a schedule from a nearby binder. "You're not on call!"

"The schedule must be wr—"

"But Hinata-chan is." A sly smile crossed her face. "A mere coincidence, then?"

He blushed. "I don't know what you're—"

"Fine, I'll go out in the rain all alone," she pouted, shoving out her bottom lip. "Make sure to play some sad music in your mind as you watch me get soaked in the rain."

He stifled a snigger. "I'll play that Beck song. Lost Cause or whatever."

"Bah. Bye Naruto."

"Tomorrow, Sakura."

She trudged outside, pausing for a second in the pouring rain. It didn't feel too bad once she got used to it; just a cold shower with her clothes in.

A quiet 'poof' sounded from behind her, and the shower ended.

Huh. Rain has a switch?

"You'll get sick just standing there. Some doctor you are."

She turned and nearly slammed her face into a man holding an umbrella. "I needed to cool down a bit. Water extracts heat from the body when it evaporates, y'know."

"It's going to evaporate in the cold how?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "Shut up."

He chuckled. "Let me walk you to your car."

"Oh, thank you." She eyed the stranger curiously. Nice, dark hair that came just barely brushed the top of his eyes, matched by a pair of midnight, captivating eyes. He was dressed in a simple, blue dress shirt and black dress pants, complemented by a black sports tie.

Oh, and he was rather handsome.

Strangely, the umbrella was pink. She cocked her head. "The pink umbrella doesn't match your I'm-a-dark-stalker getup."

A faint pink tinged his cheeks. "I'm not a stalker."

"Whatever." They crossed the street together, and she eagerly ducked into the cover of the parking lot, only to let out a shriek in horror.

"WHERE'S MY CAR?!"

She gaped at the empty parking space. Her companion eyed the spot curiously.

"Maybe you shouldn't park in the handicap's spot. That's illegal, y'know."

"I've done it everyday for two years," she growled out. "They've never given a damn before which means…someone tipped them off!"

"Paranoid, much?"

"Or _right_."

He snorted. "If you want, I could give you a ride. "

She gave him a look. "Promise not to rape me?"

His face flushed and he nearly fell over. "A-ah, erm—"

"Kidding. I trust you as much as I trust a homeless…" _Crap._ She snapped her fingers. "Damn! I forgot!"

"Sakura, wai—"

She stormed back outside, devoid to the fact that she was getting drenched (again). Her eyes fell to the empty area next to the hospital.

Empty?

"Guess he hides somewhere when it rains," she mused to herself. Behind her, the man caught up to her, his hands grasping his knees as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Sa…ku…ra…stop running…" he gasped out.

"Oh, it's you." She turned back to him and shrugged. "I guess I'll take that ri…d" she fell silent. That was the second time he'd… "how do you know my name?"

He didn't respond, and looked past her instead, at the hospital. "Looking for that homeless guy, huh? I heard he left."

"Answer my question."

"Heard he only came here to meet this girl a friend of his told him about."

"Answer my… what?"

"And dressed up as a homeless guy everyday to see what kind of girl she was."

"What?"

A light was dancing in his eyes. "And tipped the cops off about her illegal parking woes."

"WHAT?!"

"And offered her a date tonight so he could introduce himself properly."

"…what?" She took a step back. "You can't mean…"

"Ah, I didn't get to that last part yet, did I?" He gave her a cheesy grin. "So, how's a date sound to you?"

"I…" she walked slowly up to him and placed her hands on his chest. "… knew it."

His eyes flashed, confused. "Hm?"

Her hands curled into fists. "Someone _did_ tell them about my car." She raised her head to give him a dangerous smile. "And that somebody's gonna pay for it."

"Wait, I—"

"GET OVER HERE!"

He turned and sprinted away, unlocking his Aston Martin on the run and diving into the front seat for cover before locking it shut. She pounded on the windows while screaming incoherent curses, and he could only laugh.

He puffed hot air onto the window and wrote a D. She stopped pounding to watch him, curious. Smiling, he erased the D and breathed on the window again to write an A.

T. E. ?.

She folded her arms across her chest and swiveled her head away, refusing to look at him.

He sighed, and turned the ignition.

Her eyes flew open. He _wouldn't_…

The car screeched out and turned towards the exit.

"No! I need a ride!" She chased after him fist waving in the air as he laughed all the while.

He owed Naruto that hundred bucks back.

**xXx**

**Yeah. Wheee XD  
**


End file.
